Forever Young
by HaloGatomon
Summary: Songfic. Aragorn grows from a boy to a man, but his heart remains young, and the brothers and friends he finds will last a lifetime.


Disclaimer ~ As much as I'd like to, I don't own LOTR, J.J.R Tolkien does. I dun own the song lyrics either.  
  
  
Author's Note ~ This is just a nice kawaii lil' song fic inspired by a couple of Cassia's fics (I suggest you go read them, really they are awesome). Therefore I would like to dedicate this song fic to her. I would also like to dedicate this song fic to Sio, Cassia's friend, who helps her to write some wonderful fics. Enjoy!  
  
  
Dedicated to Cassia and Sio.  
  
  
  
  
The Lord Of The Rings  
  
  
Forever Young  
  
  
By Halo Son  
  
  
  
  
May God bless   
And keep you always  
May your wishes all come true  
May you always do for others  
And let others do for you  
  
  
"Estel?!"   
  
Elladan and Elrohir rushed around the hallways, finally going outside and doing just the same. They were trying to find their little human brother, Aragorn, who was known to the elves of Rivendell as Estel, which meant Hope. As usual, the young boy had ran off again, probably to cause mischief or to hide somewhere from his older elven twin brothers when they were supposed to keep an eye on him. Aragorn could hide himself pretty well, even from elves, but having grown up around them it was little wonder he could do so.  
  
"Where do you think he's gone this time?!" Elrohir asked his brother.  
  
"There's no telling with him, he could be anywhere." Elladan replied.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud yell, like a battle cry, and a small body hurtled itself upon the older of the twins. Elrohir yelped and jumped backward from surprised as he watched his brother land on the ground face down, a young child on his back laughing his head off.  
  
"Estel!" Elrohir cried, half in relief and half in shock.  
  
Aragorn didn't reply right away, he was too busy laughing as Elladan twisted his head round to look at his human brother with a critical eye.  
  
"That wasn't funny Estel!" Elladan said with a low tone.  
  
"Yes it was!" The human child replied, trying to stifle his laughter. "I got you good Elladan!"  
  
Elrohir couldn't help but let a grin come to his lips, which then turned into a few snickers. Elladan glared at him and that only made his twin brother worse. Before he knew it, Elrohir was roaring with laughter, Aragorn joining in. Elladan rolled his eyes.  
  
"Would you mind getting off me now?"  
  
  
May you build a ladder to the stars  
And climb on every road  
And may you stay   
Forever young  
  
  
Lord Elrond walked into the great Hall of Fire. He had stayed clear of it for a while, having heard his three sons yelling and screaming. He had wanted to go and stop them, but for one thing he knew it was pretty useless to try and stop Aragorn, Elladan and Elrohir when they were having an argument, especially when it involved battering each other with pillows. For another thing he was worn out from the day's events and doubted he could handle the three arguing brothers, so instead he had rubbed his temples and gone to his chamber. When the noise had quietened down and eventually stopped, Elrond walked into the room to see what had become of them. He smiled softly at the site before his eyes.  
Two large chairs had pushed together, probably during the play-fight, and the three brothers had made residence on them among a mound of cushions.  
Elladan sat comfortably in one chair, one arm resting against one arm of the piece of furniture and the other arm resting on Aragorn's back. Aragorn was leaning from one chair to the other, his head resting on the arm of the chair Elrohir was in, one arm hanging down limply and the other laying upon one of Elrohir's hand, clutching his older brother's fingers. Elrohir was curled up in his chair, his head also resting in the same arm of the chair Aragorn's head was laying on, his face hidden from view in the boy's hair, one hand was underneath his human brother's hand and his other arm was wrapped around the boy's shoulder in a protective embrace.  
The site was truly heart warming.  
  
  
Forever young  
Forever young  
May you stay   
Forever young  
  
  
"It was your own fault Estel." Elrohir said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
The teen human glowered at his elven brothers, which was accompanied by a sneeze.   
  
"We've told you so many times before not to cross that stream by going over a small log, especially in winter when the water is deadly cold and everything is covered in frost." Elladan added, adding yet another pillow to the massive collection allocated on the bed behind Aragorn's head.  
  
Elrohir shook his head, "You humans are so stubborn and you never give up until you either succeed or kill yourself."  
  
Aragorn opened his mouth to speak but instead let another sneeze go, this one more violent. The human youth groaned miserably and wishes the covers and pillows would engulf him so he wouldn't have to listen to his elven brothers saying 'We told you so' anymore.  
Elladan laughed and ruffled his human brother's hair affectionately.  
  
"Cheer up little brother. Just next time, save your stubbornness for when you grow up."  
  
"I doubt he'll ever grow up Elladan." Elrohir said. "By looks he'll age, but his heart will be as young as the day he was born."  
  
  
May you grow up to be righteous  
May you grow up to be true  
May you always know the truth  
And see the light surrounding you  
  
  
Legolas glanced at the young man who stood opposite him, leaning against a dark tree and glancing into the thick forest. There was something about him that set him apart from all other men he had encountered before. His eyes expressed a certain youthness that stood out from his older looks and features, it was something the elven prince hardly saw.   
  
"I believe the orcs have lost our trail." Aragorn spoke. "And you needn't tell me what you want to say. I already know."  
  
Legolas scowled, "And I am not surprised either. You humans always act first and ask questions later."  
  
"I don't remember asking you to jump in and help." Aragorn shot back. "By the sound of your voice you don't like us humans much, so tell me what exactly was it that convinced you to help me?"  
  
Aragorn's bottom lip curled into a smile when Legolas didn't reply straight away, finding some sort of humour in the situation.  
  
"I hate orcs more than I dislike humans, so count yourself lucky." The elven prince finally replied.  
  
Aragorn couldn't help but let a laugh pass from his lips and he let another one go when he saw the questionable look on Legolas' face.  
  
"In that case we are both fools." The man said, before walking up to Legolas. "Since we are stuck together for now we should introduce. I am Estel."  
  
Legolas crossed his arms across his chest and replied, "I am Legolas Greenleaf."  
  
"Prince Legolas? King Thranduil's son? Lord Elrond has told me about you." Aragorn said with a wryly smile.  
  
As Legolas opened his mouth to ask how the man knew about Lord Elrond, his mind thought he had probably just stumbled into something that would either turn out rather interesting, or something he wished he had never got involved in, or even perhaps both.  
  
  
May you always be courageous  
Stand upright and be strong  
And may you stay   
Forever young  
  
  
Aragorn jumped from the high rocks above and waved his flaming torch fiercely at the ringwraths, making them back off away from Frodo. One by one Aragorn saw off the black riders, throwing the torch into the face of the last one.  
  
"Strider!"  
  
Aragorn whirled around at Sam's voice and ran to where the tree hobbits were kneeling over Frodo.  
  
"What wrong with him?!"  
  
"He's been stabbed by a morgul blade." Aragorn replied grimly, tossing the disintegrating object aside. "This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs elvish medicine."  
  
He quickly picked up Frodo and spun around, not waiting for Sam, Pippin and Merry to follow.  
  
"But we're three days from Rivendell!" Sam cried. "He'll never make it!"  
  
"Hold on Frodo." Aragorn whispered as he held the wounded hobbit tightly, pushing himself on.  
  
  
Forever young  
Forever young  
May you stay   
Forever young  
  
  
An hour had passed since the council of Elrond. Legolas walked towards Aragorn, watching the man with sharp eyes. He was sure his human friend knew he was there, but made no movement to indicate it.  
  
"Aragorn?"  
  
Aragorn turned around to look upon the elven prince. His eyes seemed dull and overcast and Legolas became rather concerned.  
  
"What is plaguing your thoughts my friend?" Legolas asked.  
  
Aragorn sighed deeply before answering, "Many things Legolas, more than you know. The task ahead of us may cost our lives. There are so many things we have to let go of and leave behind."  
  
Legolas raised a questioning eyebrow before muttering in disapproval.  
  
"Arrogant human." He said with a hint of humour in his voice. "Yes we have to let go of many things in life, but they are still there and always will be. Your arrogance and blindness is like that of a child Estel, I do believe Elrohir was right when he said your heart would never change."  
  
"And you think yours has?" Aragorn retorted, making the elven prince pass a laugh.  
  
"Yes, at a time a while ago it did change and I'm glad it did. For if it hadn't, I would've lost out on a great friendship."  
  
  
May your hands always be busy  
May your feet always be swift  
May you have a strong foundation  
When the winds are changing shift  
  
  
As Lurtz attached another black arrow upon his bow to finish Boromir, Aragorn leapt upon him, forcing him back from the fallen man. Lurtz screeched in anger and drew his sword and charged at the interfering human. Aragorn readied himself, bringing his own sword to block Lurtz's barrages of attacks. The sweat streamed down his face, this foe was much stronger, cunning and deadlier than others he had faced before were. But with each counter and attacking thrust he made with his own blade, it mirrored the strength and power the man had within himself, a strength he had always had, ready to use and trust into when the time was right. After a minute of duelling, Aragorn's blade found true and struck down the hideous creature. He stumbled back a little but easily regained his balance and looked over to Boromir. His eyes widened at the site of the man lying on the ground, three arrows protruding from his chest and he rushed to his side, but already knowing it was too late to save him.  
  
  
May your heart always be joyful  
May your song always be sung  
And may you stay   
Forever young  
  
  
Aragorn stood upon the crest of a hill, glancing around about the land of Rohan as Gimli and Legolas rested near to him. His focus then looked up upon the stars that had started to show through the thick, ominous clouds. Perhaps a good omen.  
He closed his eyes and let the cold, night air breeze sweep past him, breathing deeply in it's refreshing presence. For that brief moment in time, the years seem to lift from his weary body. He felt like a young boy again, one who would always tease his elven brothers, he hadn't felt like that in a long, long time. Despite what had happened over the past few days, his heart too felt the same.  
  
  
Forever young  
Forever young  
May you stay   
Forever young  
  
  
"You know your brother is right."  
  
Aragorn didn't turn around, but smiled as the new voice.  
  
"Perhaps Legolas, perhaps so." He replied.  
  
Legolas stood beside Aragorn and looked to the stars and listened to the songs on the wind. Neither spoke for a few moments, both taking the scenery that lay before their eyes.  
  
"Someday Aragorn," Legolas spoke. "Someday we all grow weary and tired, even the elves. But the spirit that resides in our hearts will never grow old like the body does. When the body can no longer go on, our spirits are released and set free to roam where they please and do as they wish. In that sense my friend, we are all immortal."  
  
Another moment of silence passed between the two before Legolas received the reply he had been expecting.  
  
"For once my friend, I agree with you."  
  
  
Forever young  
Forever young  
May you stay   
Forever young 


End file.
